Alice Jones
|enemies = |portrayed_by = Rose Reynolds|gallery = Alice Jones/Gallery|centric_episodes = The Girl in the Tower The Guardian Plight of the Witch Wild Hearts Bleed}} Alice Jones, cursed as Tilly Alice is based on the titular character from Lewis Carroll's novels Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, and from the Disney film Alice in Wonderland. She is also an allusion to Sophie from the novel The BFG, Russell from the Disney/Pixar film Up, Rapunzel from the Disney film Tangled and Laura from the novella Carmilla. Relatives * Mother Gothel (mother) * Captain Hook (Wish Realm) (father) ** Liam Jones † (uncle) ** Liam Jones II (uncle) ** Brennan Jones † (grandfather) ** Alice † (grandmother) * Robin Hood, Jr. (wife) ** Robin Hood † (father-in-law) ** Roland Hood (half-brother-in-law) ** Wicked Witch of the West (mother-in-law) Biography During First Curse In the New Enchanted Forest, the evil Mother Gothel is trapped by Rapunzel Tremaine in a tower. To escape, Gothel conceives and immediately births a child with Wish Hook under the guise of Rapunzel, leaving the baby to take her place and be trapped in the tower instead. Wish Hook names the baby Alice, after his mother.Eloise Gardener With time in the tower moving slower, Alice grows into a young girl many years later, and Wish Hook gets his heart poisoned by an unknowing Captain Ahab in a plan concocted by Gothel to seperate Alice and Wish Hook. As such, Alice and her father cannot be within close proximity to each other or touch or else Wish Hook’s poisoned heart will be damaged. Gothel banishes Wish Hook from the tower and Alice is left to grow up alone.Knightfall After Fourth Curse When Alice turns 17, it has been many decades in real time outside of the tower. Alice makes a birthday wish, and subconsciously creates a Troll Guardian with magic that frees her from the tower.The Girl in the Tower Shortly after escaping, Alice moves to New Wonderland for about a year, where she befriends a woman named Cecelia who is eventually killed by a Jabberwocky.Pretty in Blue After returning to the New Enchanted Forest, Alice befriends and is hired by Rumplestiltskin in an effort to convince his grandson Henry Mills to return home instead of pursue his crush, Ella. Despite Alice’s best efforts, the plan fails and Henry stays.Hyperion HeightsBeauty At some point after this, Alice also meets Drizella Tremaine, who pretends to give her a cure for the curse on her father’s heart. With Henry and Ella’s help, Alice reunites with Wish Hook, but the cure is discovered to be a fake, and Alice flees back to New Wonderland, where she resides for several years.Pretty in Blue Whilst in New Wonderland, Alice takes in an injured woman Carmilla. The two bond and become close, however eventually Carmilla is exposed as a vampire and bites Alice. Alice flees to the Enchanted Forest and is cured by vampire hunter General Spielsdorf. Spielsdorf explains that Carmilla is an ancient vampire, Countess Mircalla. Spielsdorf is killed by Mircalla when he and Alice try to hunt her down, leaving Alice with a fear of vampires.Wild Hearts Bleed Alice is visited by Baba Yaga in New Wonderland, who seeks to get information on Rumplestiltskin’s wherabouts, offering Alice a genuine cure for Wish Hook’s heart which is currently owned by Baba Yaga’s former ally Count Dracula. The pair track down Dracula to Agrabah, a journey in which Alice begins to have feelings for the witch. In Agrabah, Alice and Baba Yaga receive help from Aladdin and Princess Jasmine in finding Dracula, who flees and therefore Alice and Baba Yaga’s deal fails to pass. Alice and the witch part ways after an argument, and the former returns to New Wonderland.Plight of the Witch Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Starring characters Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Sorceresses Category:Guardians Category:New Enchanted Forest citizens Category:Coven of the Eight members Category:LGBTQ+ characters Category:Hyperion Heights citizens Category:Storybrooke citizens Category:United Realms Royal Association members Category:New Wonderland citizens Category:The BFG Category:Up Category:Rapunzel Category:Carmilla